Little Things
by LupinsGirl98
Summary: And then something clicked inside of Blaine. He didn't know what it was but it was definitely something and he felt himself fall head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel all over again... a collection of Klaine, ratings will change with the chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A fluffy Klaine fic for you all… how would you feel about me starting a new story just full of Klaine oneshotes and drabbles? Review if you want me to do that! **

**The song is, of course, Little Things by One Direction (yes, judge all you want but the song is beautiful).**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

"It was a beautiful wedding, Aunt Sarah. Carla looked wonderful," Kurt said, a smile across his lips as he spoke to his aunt. Blaine stood by his side, their hands brushing against each other's like they'd been doing all day; throughout the ceremony, under the table at the dinner and now at the evening do. Knowing that someday they could have this was something to make them happy (even though they'd both agreed the bridesmaids dresses weren't a good look).

"Wasn't she lovely?" Sarah gushed, a tear springing to her eye. "That's the first daughter to go anyway!"

"She won't leave forever, she's just settled down now," Kurt assured and fully took Blaine's hand in his own. They'd both come back to Ohio for the weekend to attend Kurt's cousin's wedding. Since they were second and third year in college, they hadn't been sure if they'd be able to make it, especially whenever Blaine was given a huge assignment to be handed in on the Monday afterward. However, when Kurt's five and seven year old cousins had called them two weekends previously and positively begged them both to come, they couldn't say no.

"I know that honey," Sarah smiled and pet Kurt's arm before directing her gaze towards Blaine. "And how are you? You're looking very different from the last time we saw each other."

The last time they'd seen each other had been over Christmas during Blaine's first year at Harvard whenever he still gelled his hair, shaved regularly and looked decidedly more dapper. Not that he was scrappy now, just different. His curls were loose and he had a five o'clock shadow on his face. His suit was slim fitted, navy blue with a charcoal tie. It matched Kurt's charcoal suit and navy blue tie.

Blaine shrugged and smiled. "College changes you, I guess."

"Changes you for the better," Sarah winked and Kurt laughed when he saw Blaine start to blush. "I'm kidding," she smiled and rubbed Blaine's shoulder, "but you both look gorgeous. I'd better go and talk to some more people now, enjoy your night!" she called as she hurried off to talk to one of her old friends.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaine!" voices cried from the other side of the room and when Kurt and Blaine turned around, they saw a small army of seven little girls running towards them. Kurt sighed exasperatedly; his little cousins had been hanging onto Blaine all day long and he'd promised them all a dance at the evening do. They all crashed into Blaine, ripping his and Kurt's hands apart when he staggered back from the impact.

"Hello girls," he said politely, throwing his arms around them all.

Kurt watched on in amazement. He couldn't understand how Blaine loved children so much. Kurt hated kids before he met Blaine but whenever they started going out, he'd become more open-minded towards them. That didn't necessarily mean that he loved children, he just tolerated them… for Blaine, mostly.

Kurt watched his boyfriend interact with them all and sighed again and Blaine got pulled to the dance floor with Katy and Sophie, the two eldest, to dance around to Jessie J's _Domino_. Kurt sat at a table, watching Blaine with a smile but still feeling resigned to his fate as wallflower for the night.

As the song changed to _Don't Stop Me Now_, Grace ran up to Blaine, pulling him away from Katy and Sophie so she could her dance with her. Kurt laughed quietly whenever the other two started to protest, stomping their feet and scowling; he could see Blaine starting to get aggravated. Kurt had no sympathy; it was Blaine's own fault after all.

"Please don't tell me you're getting broody already?" Kurt hadn't even noticed his dad had sat beside him until his gruff voice was right in his ear. Kurt glanced at Burt and let out a single laugh.

"Please Dad, we both know that'll never happen," Kurt replied, turning back to admire Blaine's profile as he spun Grace around.

"Alright," Burt said and finished his drink of lemonade (he was the designated driver). "What if Blaine's broody though?"

"That's stupid," Kurt scoffed. "Blaine would never… get…"

Kurt trailed off, his mouth hanging open as he watched Blaine and realised Burt could be right. Blaine was now spinning Stella, Tracey and Maiya in circles to _Tonight's Gonna be a Good Night_; he had a large smile on his face and he was laughing with all the girls giggling and squealing. He was talking with them, making them smile and jump up and down as they danced in their little circle, rotating every so often so that they'd all get a chance to hold Blaine's hand.

The song ended and Blaine clapped the band that was playing as they announced they were taking a few moments break. Kurt's cousins all ran off to their families and Blaine smiled as he watched them before looking over to the table Kurt was sitting and saw Kurt watching him. He smiled even wider and started walking towards his boyfriend. As he approached, Burt clapped Kurt's shoulder and got up, walking off before he felt like too much of a third wheel.

"Hey babe," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek as he sat down. He turned his seat to face Kurt's and placed his hand on his knee. "You look like you're in deep thought."

Kurt shook his head – half to say no to Blaine and half to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind – and leant forward, pecking Blaine's lips and not even caring if there were any homophobes in the room that saw.

"Just thinking about what a wonderful boyfriend I have," Kurt smiled when Blaine smiled and he took hold of Blaine's hand.

"Mm," Blaine made a noise of agreement and tilted his head to the side as someone started playing a CD while the band took their break. "I hear he is pretty great."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not as fabulous as me though."

"Oh no," Blaine grinned and his voice became deeper as his eyes sparkled. "Never as fabulous as you."

Whether it was because of the fact they were attending their first wedding together or the fact Blaine was so comfortable around his family or the fact that everything seemed so perfect these days, Kurt was pretty sure he fell even more in love with the man sitting in front of him.

Just as Kurt was about to lean in and press another kiss to his boyfriend's lips, he was interrupted by a small hand tugging on Blaine's trouser leg and a voice calling his name. Kurt and Blaine broke eye contact and looked down to see Kurt's little cousin, Stacey, standing beside them.

"What's up, honey?" Blaine asked, a smile spreading across his face as if he wasn't just ripped away from his boyfriend again. Kurt let out another frustrated grunt and Blaine gave him an amused look.

"I didn't get a dance," Stacey huffed, playing with a piece of lace on her flower girl dress. Kurt was seconds away from telling her to stop because she'd ruin the dress if she didn't but Blaine had already taken her hand in his and was leading her towards the dance floor. Kurt sighed and decided to head to the bar to see if one of his older relations would buy him alcohol.

"Just in time," Blaine said to Stacey as he hoisted the four year old up into his arms, setting her on his hip. "I love this song."

"I like it too," Stacey agreed, holding onto the lapels of Blaine's blazer.

"_You're hand fits in mind like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be,_" Blaine sang quietly into Stacey's ear as couples started to dance together around them. Stacey smiled and leant her forehead against his.

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me._

Blaine gave Stacey an Eskimo's kiss to which she giggled and he smiled at the beautiful sound. She sighed happily and wrapped her chubby arms around his neck.

"Y'know, my best friend's called Stacey," Blaine told her.

"Really?"

"Yep."

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved, your stomach or your thighs_

"Is she nice?" Stacey asked, pulling away so she could look right into Blaine's eyes. Blaine poked her tummy and she squirmed, claiming that it tickled. The fingers on her right hand played with his tie knot while her left arm stayed securely around his neck after she'd settled down.

"Mm," Blaine made a thoughtful noise. "Not as nice as you." Stacey giggled again and blushed a little bit. "She's not anywhere near as beautiful as you either." Stacey grinned and wrapped both arms around Blaine's neck again.

That was a lie. Of course it was a lie. Blaine thought his best friend was beautiful with her long, healthy, curly blonde hair and big, vibrant green eyes; her petite build and wide smile made Blaine think that if he were straight, he'd have asked her out as soon as he'd seen her.

But the little girl in his arms was also gorgeous and after dealing with many girls in the past, Blaine knew that there was a four year old inside all of them, wanting to be held, comforted and loved. He knew that if different people started showing love to Stacey now then she'd grow up confident, strong and amazing.

"_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up to,_" Blaine tightened his hold on Stacey, making sure she wouldn't fall or slip out of his arms. "_I'm in love with you_."

_And all these little things_

"You're a really good singer Blaine," Stacey said, a yawn falling from her mouth. Blaine smiled at her adoringly.

"Thank you Stacey," Blaine said quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly, laying his head on top of hers as he continued to sing along to the song in her ear.

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting across the room, nursing a cocktail that an uncle had bought him. He caught sight of Blaine dancing with Stacey, holding her close and from the way his lips were moving, Kurt guessed he was singing to here. In the low lighting, Kurt could easily imagine it being his own wedding with Blaine.

He could only see the silhouette of his boyfriend as he swayed slowly in front of the bright lights at the side of the small platform. The way he was watching Blaine hold Stacey, it struck Kurt how… _natural _the whole thing looked. Blaine had one arm around her lower back and the other sitting on her hip, clasping his hands together so she wouldn't fall. Her arms were wrapped around his neck with her head resting snugly on his chest, under his chin. Usually, seeing someone with their head sitting there on Blaine would get Kurt all kinds of jealous because it was his spot, but whenever it was Stacey, the only feelings he had were paternal ones.

Suddenly, Kurt realised he had tears in his eyes and his heart had sped up quite drastically. He got up off the bar stool, completely ignoring what his uncle was saying to him, and walked closer to the dance floor. He stood at the side, slightly obscured in shadow, and simply watched Blaine dancing with Stacey, singing in her ear and swaying her slowly in time to the music.

Kurt sniffed and thought about how pathetic he was being as he wiped away a single tear from his cheek. He brought his hands up and clasped them together over his heart which was aching with love at the scene he was witnessing.

He sensed his dad sidle up next to him and he subtly wiped another tear from his cheek, hoping Burt wouldn't see but knowing he had.

"Now are you getting broody?"

Kurt let out a breathy laugh. "Not broody, no…" he sniffed again. "Just rethinking some things."

"You'd make wonderful parents," Burt said quietly.

"We're not there yet, Dad," Kurt said quickly, Burt's statement scaring him slightly.

"I know, kiddo, but for when you are," Burt amended. "I'm just letting you know in advance."

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want you too_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

"Blaine?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

Stacey moved so she could see Blaine. "You love Kurtie, right?"

Blaine smiled involuntarily. "Of course I do. I love him more than anything… why?"

"Just wondering," Stacey shrugged and played with the knot in Blaine tie again as she yawned. "He's happy with you."

"Well…" Blaine frowned. "Good?"

"It's just mommy said once when she was talking to Uncle Burt that Kurtie was really unhappy and then when he met you he was happy," Stacey explained, tripping over a few words. Blaine smiled as he looked at her. "I wasn't meant to hear them talking."

"Well I hope I made Kurt happy," Blaine told her, cuddling her close, "because he made me happy too."

"Do I make you happy, Blaine?"

"Of course you do, Stacey," Blaine smiled. "You make me very happy."

Stacey smiled and resumed her position under Blaine chin as he sang the final chorus to her, still swaying her and ignoring the other couples around them.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

The song ended and Blaine walked Stacey over to her mom whenever she was reluctant to get off his hip. He exchanged at few words with Kurt's aunt before turning around to find his boyfriend. A quick scan around the room told Blaine Kurt was over by the side of the stage in the dim lighting and he was looking right at Blaine once again. Blaine smiled and made his way over, passing Burt and a few of Kurt's uncles laughing loudly on the way.

"Hey you," Kurt said, placing his hands over Blaine's chest when Blaine put his on Kurt's waist.

"Hi," Blaine breathed, leaning close and pecking Kurt's lips.

"You're amazing," Kurt smiled as he pulled away. Blaine frowned and tipped his head forward, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Like truly amazing. And you look breath-taking tonight."

"Um… thanks?" Blaine said, slightly confused as to what brought that on. "But you look amazing every night, especially tonight."

Kurt sighed whenever he realised Blaine didn't _get_ it_. _He suddenly hugged his boyfriend tightly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and completely melting into the embrace.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly, holding Kurt close.

And then something clicked inside of Blaine. He didn't know what it was but it was definitely something and he felt himself fall head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel all over again.

* * *

**AN: Kay so to fill y'all in, this is in my college 'verse which is whenever Blaine is also in college and in the fics I write it's usually his second year. He goes to Harvard and studies law; him and Kurt visit each other on alternate weekends, so one week Kurt will get the train down and the next week Blaine will get the train up and Blaine lives with Stacey who is really scatty and crazy and all over the place but Blaine loves her to bits and she usually has her boyfriend, Chad, over and they always just hang out and watch movies together and Stacey and Chad love Kurt so when he's down they always go out together etc. Blaine also has his group of bros; Jonny, Joey, Jason, Drew, Jeff and Nick ((Dalton buddies! :D)) if I start a story of drabbles/oneshots the majority of them will likely be in this 'verse because I LOVE writing Blaine like this and Klaine are so happy together and life is just good for them so yeah, PLEASE let me know if you'd read a story of drabbles.**

**Apologies for the endless AN but yeah not really… **

**LOVE U**


	2. Just Say Yes

**Heeeyyy **

**This one's for Claire because a) she asked and I love her and b) because I was bored in Journalism. It's in the college 'verse again and if anyone wants to give out prompts then please feel free to do so! Either review, PM me, leave me a message on my tumblr (bowtiesandaliens) or tweet me ( PotterGleek98)**

**To the guest review last chapter, I'll get on that soon! :)**

**Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

Ever since he made a fool of himself in his senior year by making a public proposal to Kurt and having it declined, Blaine was afraid to propose again. It wasn't that he didn't love Kurt or that he never wanted to get married, it was just that he wasn't ready and he simply didn't have the courage.

Blaine knew Kurt was ready. He knew Kurt had been ready for a while. He saw it when they went out shopping and Kurt would linger outside the window of a jewellers to stare at the silver rings, or whenever they saw a child playing with their parents in Central Park, Kurt would turn to Blaine and open his mouth to speak before thinking better of it and shutting his jaw again, giving Blaine a forced smile and returning his longing gaze to the child.

The truth was though, ever since the start of his fourth year at Harvard, Blaine was finally ready. He didn't know how he knew or when specifically it clicked but by Halloween he was staying up late at night, flicking through ring catalogues with Stacey and folding over the corners on the pages with the rings they both liked. A week after that, he started day dreaming during lessons about Kurt walking up the aisle to him dressed smartly in a suit he'd designed himself. Halfway through November, Blaine had told Sam he was thinking about proposing and by the start of December, he'd officially asked (and been granted) Burt's permission.

Sam got a flight out to Boston the second week of December and Blaine went with him and Stacey to pick out the ring he'd been brooding over for the past several weeks. Whenever he finally paid for it and brought it back to his apartment off campus, Stacey squealed and jumped around with excitement while Sam clapped Blaine on the back proudly.

Blaine had everything planned out; he was getting the train down to New York to stay with Kurt and Rachel for a few days before they all headed off back to Ohio together. He was going to make things terribly romantic; his ideas included serenading Kurt under the New York City lights in Central Park, taking him for a nice meal at the Italian restaurant they both loved and then popping the question on the top of the Empire State Building where perhaps some people would be around and they'd applaud and congratulate them when Kurt said yes.

That was what was supposed to happen anyway.

Blaine took Kurt to Central Park and started to sing, only to be shushed by Kurt because there were people around; the Italian restaurant was apparently closed due to the holidays and whenever they got to the top of the Empire State Building, it was windy and cold and horrible and Kurt clung to Blaine for dear life before telling Blaine to get him down before he pushed him over the edge for taking them there.

So they both returned to Kurt's apartment with cheeks red from the cold and Blaine slightly annoyed with both himself, the situation and Kurt for putting a stop to his plans.

Rachel was curled up under a blanket sipping hot chocolate when they came back. One look at Blaine's face told her that things hadn't gone right and she wasn't to make fuss because no, they were not engaged.

About an hour into their musicals marathon, Rachel stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry," she looked pointedly at Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Kurt frowned. "It's pretty cold out there and the last train to the city was half an hour ago."

"It's okay," Rachel smiled as she pulled on her coat. "I could use the walk. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Rach," Blaine called after her as she shut the door.

He and Kurt continued to watch The Sound of Music, cuddled into one another; Kurt's head lying on Blaine chest and Blaine's arm draped over Kurt's waist.

Blaine fidgeted, aware of the ring box in his pocket and worrying in case Kurt felt it against his side.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. "You seem anxious about something."

Blaine smiled effortlessly. "I'm fine, babe." He leant down and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. "I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

An hour later they decided they were tired and proceeded to Kurt's room to get undressed.

Blaine took the box out of his trouser pocket and turned it over on his hands as he loosened his tie. He looked over his shoulder to see Kurt sitting down at the other side of the bed, his back facing Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath, clenched the box tightly in his fist and, knowing it was now or never, said, "Kurt?"

Kurt turned to look at him, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, honey?"

Kurt's shirt was unbuttoned and he was pulling on pyjama pants whenever Blaine caught his eye. Blaine smiled, marvelling over the beauty of his boyfriend even though his hair was coming loose from the spray and there were bags under his eyes because of a stressful week. Blaine thought he looked gorgeous.

He walked over to Kurt's side of the bed and sat down beside him, Kurt watching him intently as he did. Blaine took one of Kurt's hands, brought it up to his lips and softly kissed his knuckles. Kurt smiled at the action and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the box Blaine presented in front of him.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine interrupted.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered, gripping Blaine's hand as tightly as he could, his gaze zeroing in on the box. "Oh my god."

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt's eyes snapped to Blaine's, a smile spreading over his face and tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes!" He cried, throwing himself at Blaine so hard, Blaine fell back on the bed. Kurt hugged him tightly and Blaine let out a bark if laughter. "Yes, yes, yes! I will definitely marry you."

Blaine's grin was hurting his cheeks and he was in an awkward position with Kurt on top of him, his left arm wrapped around Kurt's middle and his right trapped between their bodies, his hand still clutching the ring box.

"I wasn't expecting... I didn't know - how... Oh my god," Kurt babbled, sitting up off of Blaine and pulling his boyfriend up with him. "Oh my god. Let me see the ring!"

Blaine laughed and opened the box, pointing it in Kurt's direction. Kurt gasped at the silver band with diamonds implanted into it. Inside, the box was lined with violet silk which reflected the shining diamonds. Kurt clutched at his heart as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Kurt, you're crying," Blaine said softly, reaching up to wipe away Kurt's tear.

"I just..." Kurt sniffed. "I wasn't expecting this for a while, we haven't even talked about it yet and you just... I just... I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt gently, lingering for a moment before pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you Kurt and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together," Blaine whispered. Kurt closed his eyes, his eyelashes brushing against the bridge of Blaine's nose.

Kurt pulled away, looking down at the open box still held in Blaine's hand. He brushed his fingers across Blaine's wrist and lightly touched the diamonds in the ring.

"Will you put it on me?"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "It would be my pleasure."

Kurt sighed happily as Blaine took the ring out of the box and slid it into Kurt's finger. Blaine let out a nervous laugh and ran his fingertips over the ring. Kurt grinned, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's and holding their hands up between them, watching the ring catch the light and reflect it around the room.

Kurt untangled his hand from Blaine's and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him tenderly. Blaine pulled Kurt closer into his body and responded to the kiss, resting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine whispered, their noses brushing as they came up for air.

"I love you too, Blaine."


	3. I'll Be Fine

**AN: So this was basically a result of too much stress and things getting on top of one another. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kurt knew Blaine suffered from anxiety. It had been something Blaine had shared with him over one of their first bonding coffees at the Lima Bean when Kurt first transferred to Dalton.

"No way!" Kurt gasped whenever Blaine told him. Blaine had laughed and averted his gaze to his coffee cup, adjusting the lid of it.

"Believe or not but it's true," Blaine smiled, spreading out his arms and Kurt had laughed it off, definitely not believing him.

But then he noticed at lunch and again at dinner, Blaine would pull out tablets from his pocket and swallow them with a gulp of water. He started to put two and two together in his brain and he realised that the smart, smooth, eloquent, confident boy who he'd been crushing on for months really did suffer from anxiety.

Whenever they'd started going out, Kurt had been told the whole story about Blaine and the Sadie Hawkins dance at his school before Dalton. He learnt why Blaine wasn't just on anti-anxiety meds but also anti-depressants. An anti-anxiety in the morning and before lunch and an anti-depressant in the morning, after dinner and before going to bed. Kurt learnt the schedule and as their relationship grew, Kurt found himself reminding Blaine to take his tablets and Blaine would roll his eyes at him and say "yes _mom_" before doing just as he was told.

With the tablet schedule, Kurt also learnt the nervous tics. Whenever Blaine felt out-of-place, he'd scratch his thumb with his fore finger; whenever he was nervous in a large crowd, he'd lick his lips and dry them.

Whenever Blaine started at McKinley, his tics increased. His first day he scratched and licked his lips much more often than usual. He calmed when Kurt was around or when he had skin to skin contact with him. But as the weeks went on, Blaine's tics didn't die down. In fact they did the opposite. They became more regular and additional ones were added: Blaine chewed at the skin at the tips of his fingers, he had a constant spasm in his leg when he was sitting and he was forever swiping his right hand across his stomach.

"Blaine," Kurt said one day near Thanksgiving as they sat on his bed, trying to choose a song to sing in glee club.

Blaine looked up from the sheets of music, his hair was springing free from its gel as a result of the intense make-out session they'd been having before Burt came home and broke them up.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Blaine asked, as a tight lipped smile - another more common thing these days - crossed his face.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Y-you're still taking your meds, right?"

Blaine frowned for a second before nodding. "Of course I am. I need them to get through the day. Why?"

Kurt avoided eye contact with Blaine and stared down at his hands, worrying a corner of sheet music between his thumb and fore finger.

"It's just - I think you're getting worse again," Kurt chanced a look up and saw Blaine sitting stiffly, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth. "I'm just worried about you, Blaine. I don't want things to... get bad again - get like they were before." Kurt hadn't realised his eyes had welled up. "I didn't know you then and it breaks my heart to think you were ever in such a low state of mind and if that were to happen now..." Kurt shook his head. "I don't think I would survive."

Kurt dropped his head and stared at his hands. There was silence for a moment and his heart raced nervously and after another minute of quiet, Kurt was beginning to regret saying anything. He was about to retract his statement whenever the sheets rustled and suddenly Blaine was right beside him, holding onto his hand.

"It is getting bad again," Blaine sighed, dropping his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder. "I don't - it's not like I can help it though. I just see all these people and I don't know them and they don't know me and I get this constant, nagging fear that they're looking at me and judging me… a-and it's hard, Kurt." Blaine ran his thumb along the inside of Kurt's palm. "I can feel the anxiety attacks coming back too."

Kurt rested his head on top of Blaine's. "Have they come back?"

"… Not yet," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt sighed, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Have you told your mom?"

Blaine hesitated. "I don't want to worry her. Like, my dad's away for most of this month with work and Mom's got to keep up with all the dinners and stuff and she's stressed out a lot lately."

"She'd want to know, Blaine," Kurt said softly, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll be fine."

"Blaine –"

"Kurt," Blaine took his head of Kurt's shoulder and planted a kiss on his lips. "It'll be fine and I promise to tell you if it gets any worse."

He didn't.

Thanksgiving came and went and the time for sectionals came around; that was the first time Kurt had seen Blaine get stage fright. Just before they went on, Kurt went for a toilet break and when he was there, he found Blaine gripping the sides of a sink, staring straight down at the basin and taking short, panting breaths.

Whenever Kurt had put a hand on his shoulder, Blaine nearly jumped a mile and he had tears sparkling in his eyes when he turned to face Kurt. He ran out of the bathrooms after that, not talking to his boyfriend and later on whenever they were about to have celebratory sex, Blaine shied away when Kurt moved to pull his top off.

"You okay?" Kurt asked concernedly when Blaine had moved to the end of the bed, tugging his clothes back into the right position and taking deep breaths.

"F-fine," he stuttered whenever his breathing evened out a little more.

Kurt frowned. "No you're not." He moved to hold Blaine's hand but Blaine suddenly stood up, announcing that he had to leave. Kurt watched his boyfriend sadly as he pulled on his over shirt and slipped on his shoes. Kurt saw him to the door and Blaine welcomed the bear hug he was offered from Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly in his ear.

Kurt shook his head and smiled at him when they pulled away. "Don't be. Just… talk to me if you need me, yeah?"

Blaine had nodded and turned to leave when Burt appeared in the hallway.

"Anderson!" Burt called and Blaine turned around again, giving him a completely false smile.

"Hey Burt," Blaine said politely. Kurt sent his dad a warning glare.

"It sucks you can't come on Saturday," Burt said, coming to stand beside Kurt in the doorway and Kurt shifted uncomfortably, subtly trying to tell Burt to shut up. "It would've been good for you to be introduced so I can show everyone my third son." Burt laughed and Blaine frowned. "Rachel's comin' and all."

"Dad," Kurt said sharply. Blaine looked at Kurt, frowning further before turning back to Burt.

"I'm sorry… what's Saturday?"

It was Burt's turn to frown before dawning came upon him and he turned to Kurt who had now started to shy away.

"You didn't ask him?" Burt flared up. "You told me he was busy!" Burt let out a frustrated grunt and looked back at Blaine. "We're having mine and Kurt's family over for the weekend and I told him to invite you but apparently that hasn't happened."

Blaine bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Oh…"

"So are you comin', kiddo?"

Blaine nodded, forcing a smile back onto his face. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Good, I'll see you then," Burt said; he shot another glare in Kurt's direction before disappearing back into the living room.

"Blaine, let me explain," Kurt rushed, stepping outside and holding onto both of Blaine's hands. "I didn't want to ask because I didn't think it would be good for you considering all your anxiety lately. I didn't want you to feel as if you were pressured to come."

Blaine kept his eyes on the ground. "So you're not just ashamed of me?"

"No!" Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "God no, you're the best thing in my life, Blaine. I just didn't want to make you feel like you were obligated to do it."

"You know I'd love to meet your family, Kurt," Blaine said with a small smile as they pulled away.

"Are you sure? There'll be a _lot_ of people there. My dad has invited everybody."

Blaine's smile grew. "Then good. I want to meet everyone."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kurt seemed sceptical.

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and linked his hands together at his lower back. "I'll be fine, Kurt."

Kurt had smiled and seen Blaine on his way. The rest of the week, he'd seen Blaine in school, they'd smile at each other, converse at lunch with the rest of the glee club and had their private conversations when they sat beside each other in classes they had together. They'd sung with each other in glee and Blaine had been round at Kurt's house two nights for dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary except that Kurt had had a sickening feeling in his gut every time he was with Blaine.

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Kurt that Blaine simply wasn't well.

And he was _terrified _about what would happen that weekend.

It came around sooner rather than later. Kurt had been at home all the Friday night, running around the house to help Carole do last minute tidying and shouting at Finn for leaving dirty glasses on the coffee table in the living room. After Finn had got told off by Carole for nibbling a piece of the chocolate pie she'd prepared for the next night, he decided to retire to his room and get out of Kurt and Carole's way.

Kurt was up early on Saturday morning. He showered and got dressed in dark jeans, an off-white shirt that clung to his arms and chest, a dark purple scarf around his neck and black boots; he coiffed his hair to perfection and went through his daily moisturising routine. He put an apron over his outfit when he went into the kitchen to help Carole with last minute preparations.

She smiled when she saw him and kissed his cheek. "You look great, honey."

Kurt had smiled and busied himself with preparing food. After that, he set candles around the house and straightened out pillows and cushions.

It wasn't until Carole had told him there was nothing left to do that Kurt had taken off the apron; he walked into the quiet, empty hallway and leant against the wall. He got out his phone to check if Blaine had text him and stared at the picture of him and his boyfriend on his lock screen. Rachel had actually been the one to take it but Kurt had gotten it off her whenever she posted it on Instgram.

It had been taken from the doorway of Kurt's kitchen; Blaine sat on the counter and Kurt was standing on the floor, in between Blaine's legs which were wrapped around his waist. Kurt's hands were on Blaine's waist and Blaine's were around his shoulders. Kurt's forehead was resting against Blaine's chest and he was pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair. With all the effects, the picture was in black and white and whenever Kurt had seen it, he thought it was the most perfect picture that had ever been taken.

He smiled slightly at it now and felt tears spring to his eyes. It was only then he let himself worry about Blaine. He bit his lip and locked his phone again, bringing it up to rest against his chin; he gripped it tightly and closed his eyes, hoping with all his might that Blaine would be okay.

Kurt was shocked out of his reverie whenever the doorbell rang and he looked to his right to see contorted figures behind the frosted glass. He guessed that was how Blaine saw the world; morphed, ugly, indistinctive.

Burt came out of the living room and Kurt took a deep breath as his dad went to open the door. It was his Aunt Alice and Uncle Michael with his two cousins Tom and Lauren; Tom was ten and Lauren was thirteen. Alice was holding a plate of sandwiches and Michael pulled Burt into a hug when the door was opened. Tom pushed Lauren forward and she turned around to yell at him before going back to her phone, hardly looking up as she walked into the house.

Half an hour later, Kurt's house was full of extended relatives. There were little kids running around and knocking things over, pubescent teens scowling and pretending to have a good time, older teens that were catching up with each other and adults laughing and enjoying seeing one another.

Kurt knew he told Blaine to come after everyone else had arrived and he knew he was picking up Rachel on the way but that didn't mean Kurt wasn't anxious. He checked his phone every couple of minutes and he'd received a few 'aww's at his wallpaper from his female cousins that were his age and one or two years younger. They'd requested to see more pictures of Blaine; Kurt had smiled politely and went into his camera roll, bringing up dozens of pictures of them. The latest ones being from last week when they were baking cookies together and a few days before that when they'd stayed late after school to practise a duet. Kurt had some gorgeous ones of Blaine playing piano, completely unaware of the photographs Kurt was taking.

Finn got to the door first whenever the bell rang. Kurt glared at him as Rachel and Blaine walked into the house. Rachel smiled and said hello to Kurt before hugging Finn and allowing him to take off her coat. Kurt turned to see Blaine closing the door gently behind him; he looked up and met Kurt's eyes. He smiled, taking a step forward.

"Hi," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and grinned at his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Hey," he whispered in his ear.

Blaine pulled away and looked Kurt up and down, a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "You look great."

Kurt felt himself blush slightly and he looked back at Blaine; he was as gorgeous as ever, of course, in his rusty coloured chinos, brown loafers, white shirt buttoned to the top and navy blazer.

"You look good too, sir," Kurt winked and Blaine was about to lean in to kiss Kurt whenever a relation appeared in the hall.

"So this is Blaine?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and looked up to see his Uncle Brandon carrying his baby cousin on his hip. Kurt smiled and glanced over at Blaine.

"Yes," he said. "This is Blaine."

Brandon held out his hand and smiled at Blaine. Kurt could see Blaine's mind start to turn everything over; he swallowed hard and a pulse quicken in his temple. He shook Brandon's hand and ducked his head.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Blaine muttered.

"The boy's got manners," Brandon grinned and walked past them, clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he went.

Blaine let out a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. Kurt looked over at him with his lip between his teeth. He ignored the stab of hurt in his gut when Blaine flinched away when he set a hand gently on his shoulder.

"C'mon," Kurt said softly and Blaine lowered his hands. "I'll get you something to drink."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt into the kitchen where Carole was. She was gabbling with Kurt's aunts over cups of coffee and three of his little cousins were playing with Barbie dolls on the floor beside the table.

"Oh – Blaine!" Carole smiled when they walked into the kitchen. Blaine took another deep breath and plastered a false smile across his face. "You made it, then?"

"Yes, I did," Blaine smiled politely as Carole introduced him to everyone in the kitchen. Kurt poured Blaine's glass of water, forcing himself not to look over his shoulder to check on his boyfriend every two seconds.

"Do you go to Kurt's school?" Kurt's aunt, Fiona, asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm the year below, though."

"Oh?" Fiona said, raising her eyebrows. "Carole said you were a few months older?"

"I am," Blaine replied. "I got held back a year because – uh…" Blaine licked his lips nervously and Kurt smiled encouragingly as he walked over to him with his drink. "Well, I was in hospital for a while when I was fourteen."

"But you're all fine now," Kurt lied easily, smiling at everyone at the table as he handed Blaine his drink and placing his hand at the small of his back.

Blaine nodded, grinning as he too lied. "Perfectly."

All the women at the table were giving them heart eyes, their heads tilted to one side and hands clasped either around their mugs of coffee or over their hearts.

"C'mon," Kurt nudged Blaine. "Dad wanted to see you when you arrived."

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his water, feeling the cool liquid wet his dry throat. "It was lovely meeting you all."

They all called after them as they left the room in search of Burt. On the way there, Blaine was bombarded with all the cousins Kurt had shown his pictures to. Kurt could see Blaine getting nervous; he kept looking around to check Kurt was still there and he often licked his lips, drying them with his hand a second later. Colour was rising in Blaine's cheeks as all Kurt's cousins touched his arm or the small of his back or leaned in close to say something to him.

After about five or ten minutes, Blaine had to physically take a step back, reaching for Kurt's arm as everything began to overwhelm him. He grabbed on tightly and sent Kurt a panicked look as the group of girls simply stepped in closer again. Kurt bit his lip and set a reassuring hand on Blaine's.

"I think we should find my dad now," Kurt said as an excuse to leave and all the girls immediately backed away, letting them go quickly.

The doorway was clear and Blaine made a beeline for it with Kurt following close behind. They entered the hall where there were no people and it was considerably cooler and quieter than both the kitchen and the living room.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine stuttered, stepping back from Kurt and looking at the floor, fidgeting from one foot to another.

"Hey," Kurt stepped forward again and tentatively put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Hey," he said softly and Blaine looked up at him, his eyes lost and his bottom lip worried between his teeth. "It's fine."

"I _will_ be okay," Blaine said with determination in his voice. "It's just… I need a minute."

Kurt bit his lip, knowing that Blaine would definitely get worse but he also knew once Blaine had his mind made up that there was no changing it. He took a step back nonetheless and let Blaine have a moment. He took several deep breaths and dragged his hands over his face as he stared at the floor.

After a minute he looked up and nodded. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Kurt asked, reaching out to touch Blaine's arm.

Blaine nodded with renewed vigour. "I'm fine."

"Alright then," Kurt said and they waked back into the living room.

Kurt introduced Blaine to more people after they had found Burt. Blaine shook all Kurt's uncle's hands and smiled politely at all of his cousins. He put on a good façade; a confident face, a permanent smile, pleasant remarks. Looking at Blaine from afar, no one know he had anything wrong with him.

But Kurt could tell he was fighting an internal battle.

Kurt knew Blaine's head was questioning itself the entire time; he knew Blaine's brain was telling him he wasn't good enough, that everyone hated him, that everyone thought his outfit or his hair looked stupid. Kurt knew whenever Blaine looked around the room, he wasn't looking for Kurt but rather to make sure an exit was still in sight.

Whenever he'd finished his water and had returned the glass to the kitchen, Blaine started scratching at his thumb continuously in the one spot. He didn't seem too worried about it but when Kurt watched him closer, he could see a cut starting to appear and when a drop of blood came from it, Kurt intertwined their hands to make Blaine stop.

Around five o'clock, Blaine disappeared to the bathroom and whenever he'd been gone for fifteen minutes, Kurt decided to go looking for him. The bathroom downstairs was occupied by one of his cousins and the one upstairs was vacant which meant Blaine had hidden away in Kurt's room.

When Kurt pushed the door open to his room, he saw Blaine hadn't even made it to the bed. His boyfriend sat on the floor against Kurt's wall, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried in his hands. His fingers were tangled in his hair which was coming loose from the gel.

He looked small; alone.

Kurt closed the door gently and walked over to Blaine, kneeling down beside him.

"Blaine, honey?"

"I'm so sorry," Blaine's voice was small.

"Don't be sorry, Blaine," Kurt replied straight away, putting a hand on Blaine's knee.

"You're probably so mad."

"I'm not."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat.

The room was silent.

"I'm taking you home, Blaine."

"No, I'm – I'm okay."

"Let's go, baby," Kurt pulled on Blaine's sleeve and he looked up at him. His heart broke when he saw Blaine had been crying.

"I'll be fine."

"You're going home Blaine."

Kurt clasped their hands together and started leading the teen out of his room.

"But Rachel –"

"Finn can give her a lift home." They were down the stairs and Kurt opened the front door, guiding Blaine outside. "Go and sit in your car, I'll tell my dad you're sick."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm driving."

"Kurt, I'm so –"

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him. "It's fine, honey. Now go and get into the car."

Kurt turned around and took a deep breath to steady himself before finding Burt in the back room entertaining his little cousin, Stacey.

"Dad," Kurt said, saying hello to Stacey when she saw him. Burt looked up at Kurt.

"What's up, kiddo?" Burt still had a smile on his face from laughing at Stacey.

"Blaine's sick so I'm going to take him home," Kurt explained, holding up the car keys. "You'll be okay until I get back, yes?"

Burt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think I'll manage. Is Blaine okay?"

"He's fine."

He's not.

"Are his mom or dad at home?"

Nope.

"Yeah, his mom just got back from Boston last night."

"Okay and do you need my help with anything?"

Kurt blinked.

I want your help with everything.

He forced a smile. "We'll be fine, old man. I'll see you in about two hours."

"Alright, later Kurt."

The drive to Westerville was silent. Not even the radio was playing. Blaine just sat in the passenger seat of his own car, his head resting against the window, staring at the all too familiar surroundings from Kurt's house to his own.

Kurt didn't even try to make conversation. It'd be one-sided and forced if he did. He simply concentrated on driving; he glanced at Blaine every few minutes to make sure he was still there. His mind was whirring, thinking about what could happen if Blaine was left alone all night in his house and knowing he should probably stay with him. Blaine's mom was in Boston with his dad for some sort of important business trip that included a charity dinner. Blaine had been left alone, as usual, with the fridge stocked with food and all the laundry done up to date.

Kurt pulled up at Blaine's huge house and Blaine was out of the car before Kurt had even blinked. He hurried after his boyfriend, locking the car over his shoulder. He ran into the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after Blaine as the latter bolted straight up the stairs to his room. Kurt cursed, blaming himself for the whole episode ever happening. Blaine had definitely not been in the right state of mind and Kurt just made it worse.

Kurt followed him up the stairs and found him in his en suite bathroom, leaning over the sink with the cold tap running. His hands were tangled in his hair; his blazer was discarded across the bath and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Blaine, I –"

"It's my fault, Kurt," Blaine's voice was shaky; broken. "I was so stupid."

Blaine's grip on his hair tightened and his nails scratched his scalp. He suddenly let go and splashed his face brutally with the ice cold water.

"No! Blaine, it's not –"

"Can you just leave, Kurt?" Blaine continued to stare down at the sink, his hands braced on either side of it, water dripping from his eyelashes and nose. Kurt could see Blaine's arm muscles tensing and relaxing in a continuous pattern.

Kurt was scared to leave but he knew staying could make Blaine worse.

"I – okay. Just… don't do anything stupid, alright?" Kurt said tentatively, tears springing to his eyes.

Blaine didn't reply and simply stared on.

"Blaine?" Kurt pressed.

"Fine," Blaine sighed.

"I'll call you in the morning and you'd better answer," Kurt told him. Blaine didn't say anything. "I'll bring your car back tomorrow when Finn can follow in his, okay?"

Kurt could see Blaine chewing the inside of his cheek.

He took a deep breath. "I love you."

Kurt wasn't expecting a reply but it still hurt when he didn't get one. He backed out of the room and left the house, thoughts of what Blaine could be doing to himself plaguing his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: I'm completely open to prompts for future one shots? You can review on this or message me or tweet me PotterGleek98**

**Let me know!**


End file.
